


drabbelek na urodziny Deana

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, frotaż, sezon 9, z okazji urodzin mojego ulubionego łowcy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson





	drabbelek na urodziny Deana

Coś budzi ich w środku nocy i Dean nasłuchuje w napięciu, wytężając w półmroku wzrok, ale kiedy dźwięk powtarza się i okazuje odległym pomrukiem gromu, łowca relaksuje się i napotyka spojrzenie szeroko otwartych oczu Castiela. Anioł znajduje się tak blisko, że praktycznie oddychają tym samym powietrzem, a jego oczy goreją w ciemnościach. 

\- Hej - szepcze Dean, uśmiechając się mimo woli. Adrenalina przywołana nagłym wyrwaniem ze snu powoli wyparowuje i Dean czuje, jak jego mózg na nowo zaczyna otulać się mgłą.

\- Hej - odpowiada Castiel, przysuwając się bliżej. 

Dean już prawie zasypia i ledwo rejestruje ukłucie anielskiej erekcji w pachwinie.

\- Serio, Cas? - mamrocze niewyraźnie. - Mam nadzieję, że to o mnie śniłeś.

\- Dean. - Głos Castiela jest jednocześnie zaspany i zirytowany, i Dean nie może powstrzymać parsknięcia, kiedy otwiera oczy i widzi nadąsaną twarz anioła: zmarszczone brwi, wysunięta dolna warga, szczenięce oczka, pełen zestaw. Dodajcie do tego zmierzwione od snu włosy i nabrzmiałe od przygryzania wargi, a otrzymacie widok, od którego Deanowi miękną kolana i twardnieją inne istotne części.

Castiel nie traci czasu; widząc, że zyskał pełną uwagę łowcy, natychmiast przywiera do jego ust i wydaje stłumiony jęk. Dean rozchyla wargi i pozwala Casowi zdominować pocałunek, zbyt zmęczony, by podjąć jakąkolwiek walkę, a Castiel wykorzystuje to bezwzględnie, jak przystało na byłego stratega Pańskiego. Ujmuje twarz Deana w obie dłonie i przysuwa się niemożliwie blisko, dźgając łowcę w pachwinę jeszcze mocniej, aż Dean musi w końcu zmienić pozycję, bo jasna cholera, Castiel jest tak twardy, że to dźganie zaczyna być niemal bolesne. Przez krótką chwilę Dean próbuje zmusić otępiały ze zmęczenia mózg do sformułowania kolejnej uszczypliwej uwagi porównującej wzwód Castiela do anielskiego miecza (co stanowi jego ulubioną rozrywkę od czasu post-żniwiarskiej pogadanki na temat bezpiecznego seksu), ale wtedy Cas skręca się nagle i ten ruch ustawia ich krocza w idealnej konfiguracji, wpasowane w siebie nawzajem niczym elementy układanki, i Dean traci natchnienie i wsysa język Castiela wraz z jego przeciągłym, zwierzęcym pomrukiem, i od teraz jest już tylko hipnotyzujący, wężowy taniec bioder, idealnie zgrany rytm, którego każdy takt popycha ich coraz bliżej przepaści, i monotonny szmer deszczu za oknem bunkra.

Cas zamyka oczy i opiera czoło o czoło Deana.

\- Dean – szepcze. – Boże, Dean, już prawie…

\- Wiem, kochanie – mówi cicho Dean, bo jest środek nocy i jego instynkt opiekuńczy sięga najwyższej poprzeczki, i niech to diabli, zasłużył sobie na to, żeby móc używać takich słów bez obawy, że zostaną źle odebrane.

Przyciąga Castiela mocniej i anioł z sykiem wciąga powietrze, po czym wypuszcza je w długim, rozedrganym jęku. Jego biodra wypadają z rytmu, ale Dean nadal go utrzymuje, chociaż musi przygryzać wargę, by mu się to udało. Castiel wstrzymuje oddech, nieruchomieje, nie wypuszczając twarzy łowcy z rąk, i Dean czuje gorąco i wilgoć przesiąkające przez dwie pary bokserek. Kiedy ciało Casa zaczyna się rozluźniać i lekko drżeć, Dean wtula twarz w szyję anioła, czując, jak dłonie przesuwają się z jego skroni na tył głowy, i teraz Dean myśli już tylko o sobie, trzymając mocno biodra Castiela i przyśpieszając. Castiel tuli jego głowę i opiera o nią policzek, szepcząc jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, wśród których Dean raz po raz słyszy własne imię. Palce łowcy zaciskają się kurczowo, wystarczająco, by zostawić na ciele Castiela podłużne siniaki, i Dean wydaje krótki, zdławiony odgłos, stłumiony przez szyję Casa.

Kiedy po dłuższej chwili znów może oddychać, jego oddech jest szybki, nierówny i desperacki, jak po wyczerpującym biegu. Castiel wciąż głaszcze jego włosy i całuje je, ale teraz już milczy, albo może to Dean nie słyszy niczego poza własnym sapiącym oddechem. Przesuwa lewą dłoń po biodrze Castiela, w górę, po wilgotnej od potu koszulce, i przytula go mocno, głęboko wdychając jego oszałamiający zapach. Nie może się powstrzymać, by nie zlizać strużki potu, która spływa po szyi anioła, i Castiel wydaje krótkie, rozbawione pufnięcie.

\- Łaskoczesz – mruczy.

Dean uśmiecha się, nie otwierając oczu, i zlizuje kolejną strużkę. Castiel wzdryga się i znów pufa, próbując go odepchnąć.

\- Nie psuj nastroju, Dean.

\- Na pewno nie popsuję go bardziej niż te mokre gacie.

Tym razem Cas parska i wzdycha ze zmęczeniem. Wczepia palce w t-shirt Deana i wciska nos w materiał, wwiercając się weń niczym kocur.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Dean.


End file.
